Ophthalmic lenses have successfully functioned for corrective vision purposes for an extensive period. Furthermore, the advancement of the technological field has resulted in numerous complex embodiments that improve the service of needs of ophthalmic patients ranging from permeability of the lens material to designs that accommodate bifocal correction, for example. However, presently available ophthalmic lenses are static.
Numerous functions would be better served if there were the ability to change characteristics of ophthalmic lenses in a controlled manner. At the core of such applications, there remains a need for a means of energizing a function in some manner. In related specifications, which have been incorporated into this specification in their entirety, methods, apparatus and devices which comprise energized ophthalmic lenses have been described. A variety of functions may benefit from energy savings if the energized lens may be activated or deactivated on command. In addition, a benefit may be derived through the application of various states of operation which may be activated by a user. It would therefore, be desirable to incorporate means of activation into energized ophthalmic lenses.